Não creio na Lua
by Erquintom
Summary: Remus sentiu uma faísca nos olhos ao notar aquela carta em cima da mesa de seu pequeno espaço atrás do armário


_Essa seria a minha primeira fanfic de HP, levando em consideração que publiquei uma a pouco tempo original, podemos considerar esta aqui como a minha primeira fanfic. Então ainda estou aprendendo como funciona. Sendo assim, vou dizer que eu não sou a JK Rowling, porque eu não inventei HP. _

* * *

Algo viajava por todo o seu corpo. Algo que subia pelos degraus da morte. Onde a angústia e as sombras reinavam pelos céus. Dor. Alguma coisa dentro de si o impedia de pensar em algo além do que aquela única frase. Viver. Parecia uma tortura respirar por míseros segundos. Sofrer. A tortura dos paraísos longínquos. Morrer. Algo que ocorria bem a sua frente, diante de seus próprios olhos lacrimejantes.

E algo o fez parar. Algo o fez gritar. Sangue. A grama cheirava a sangue.

Até que finalmente a dor fez aquela água que saia de seu próprio corpo ter um cheiro agradável. Um cheiro tão bonito que o fazia sentir algo que ele não podia mais controlar.

Ver. Algo que ele não podia deixar de enxergar. Morte. E mais sangue. Pessoa chorando pela vida. Desespero. O que a sua mãe havia dito que um dia viria. Mas não podia ser tão simples assim. Não podia ser em apenas uma noite. Porque nessa noite seria a mais fria de todos os anos.

Dor ardente e pulsante. Algo que nunca se apaga da memória, assim como as piores lembranças. As que ficam bem diante dos nossos olhos nas manhãs onde o Sol não é capaz de brilhar. Onde a vida já não é tão bonita quanto a morte.

Remus pensava que às vezes a vida não era nada além de um grande brilho afastado de si. Sentia que tudo que caminhava não o levaria para nenhum outro lugar sem ser a morte. Pensava que não importava o quanto sofresse, ainda estaria preso a única lembrança que ainda o mantinha preso no passado.

Já não era preciso acordar pela manhã e ver um novo céu. Agora tudo era como sempre havia sido. Uma prisão dentro do mundo real. Uma cratera dentro da própria Lua. Um grito abafado pelo choro. O sangue escorrido pelos rios dos mares.

Tudo se tornava apenas aquela ameaça. Apenas o instinto de sobrevivência de um mero animal de circo tentando viver para ver a próxima dor. Tudo se tornava apenas aquele próprio sorriso brilhando nos seus olhos. Um sorriso que se afastava de sua mente para lugares que ele não pretendia chegar. Tudo se baseava no escuro de um armário que o mantinha preso durante tanto tempo.

Não sabia se outros passavam pela mesma situação. Talvez todos passassem por isso para se tornarem tão fortes para poderem bater em seus próprios filhos. Ele não podia compreender porque tinha que ser assim tão difícil. Era tão torturante respirar que era como se balançar em uma poça de sangue.

Já havia se esquecido do aconchego das manhãs que era presenteado. Se esquecera da brisa do outono batendo em seus cabelos enquanto ainda conseguia correr. Esquecera do sabor gelado do sorvete ao tocar em sua língua no verão. Esquecera o vento frio das noites de Lua-Cheia. Agora só se lembrava do que acontecia em sua frente a cada dia que passava.

Se lembrou como havia se tornado um ser tão escuro quanto a noite. Se recordou daquela Lua brilhando no céu enquanto se escondia em seu único quarto. O grito. O sangue se espalhando por todo o chão e ver a morte bem na frente de seus olhos brilhantes.

"Re... Remi..." Chamou uma voz rouca e sangrenta que ele conhecia muito bem. "Remi... Meu amor... Viva. Viva, por favor."

"Mãe?" Chamou ele com tristeza e o desespero se espalhando pelas suas mãos. Ele se levantou e falou para o vento do porão. Não havia ninguém. Tudo só podia viver na sua mente, porque já havia morrido fazia muito tempo. "Volta. Eu ainda preciso de você. Preciso da sua ajuda. Por favor, fica comigo."

Sempre pensou que no fim, aquele mau teria um sentido para acontecer. Pensou que talvez estivesse errado por ter durado tanto tempo e não tivesse morrido logo na primeira vez. Mas, finalmente, sentiu um clarão tocar nos seus olhos e livrar tudo que se lembrava de ter acontecido de ruim. E essa luz vinha de um mísero papel velho e amassado.


End file.
